


Red Red Heart

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, may add tags as needed, non-con elements, unrequited love/lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Red Red Heart

Negan hopped out of the truck, a grin in place, looking forward to this, as he strolled up to the gates of his new community, Alexandria. He thumped on the metal gate with his lovely Lucille, and waited. After a moment the gates slid back, and he was greeted to the sight of a tall preppy young blonde man, looking at him curiously. His grin almost faltered, but he forced it to stay in place, even when the obvious idiot questioned who he was. Luckily, the Nubian princess showed up to save the day.

"You are early." She grimaced. "Was supposed to be two weeks." 

Negan let out a chuckle. "What can I say? I'm just eager, I guess. Can't wait to see what I've acquired." He watched as she slid the gates open, then strolled through. "Must say I'm a bit disappointed, though. I thought I'd be greeted by your fearless leader. Where is Rick, by the way?" 

"Rick isn't the leader of this community any more. I am." 

Negan stopped dead, his eyes glaring at the woman. "I know I didn't hear you say that." he growled. 

Michonne swallowed nervously, but held the steel gaze. "Rick resigned his position. He doesn't want it anymore. So, you'll just have to speak to me." 

"Pardon me, princess, but that is unacceptable. As lovely as you are to look at, I only want to speak with one person. Mr Grimes doesn't get to resign. He needs to get his ass here, right now. I'm not going to be patient for long. So, what you need to do is get him here, before I feel the need to do some serious damage..." he paused, glancing back at the preppy blond, who was trying to slink away..."you need to be still, boy. That sneaking around makes me all itchy-twitchy, irritates the fuck out of me, hard to tell what I just might do. Hell, my arm could swing out accidentally, maybe cause Lucille here to mess up that pretty hair of yours." Negan turned back to Michonne, eyebrows raising in questions..."Rick? You were going to get his ass here? Like, as in right now?"... 

Michonne stared into the eyes a second, before turning abruptly, rushing off to find Rick, knowing Negan wasn't going to accept anyone else. 

Negan waited, impatiently, even though Michonne returned within ten minutes, practically dragging a reluctant Rick with her, causing an instant grin to appear on Negan's face, forgetting his anger, as he looked at the sexy man being forced into his presense. 

...but I'm not the leader anymore..." Rick mumbled, stumbling as Michonne pushed him forward, but recovering and jerking away, as Negan put a hand out to catch him. "Dammit, what do you want?" He growled at Negan. "She told you I'm not the leader of this group, anymore. So, did she mumble when she spoke, or something, was that why you didn't understand her? Now, I'm going back to my house, if you don't mind..." Rick started to turn away, but Negan was quick as a snake, his hand grabbing Rick's wrist, bringing him to a halt. 

"Rick, Rick, Rick...Did you not get the fucking memo? I am the man in charge, here. You... and every damn person here belongs to me. You don't make the decisions. I do. And, if I say you are the leader of this place, then that is what I mean." 

Rick was trying, unsuccessfully, to free himself from Negan's grip, starting to feel an uneasiness in his stomach, remembering another time when he had been held against his willl and the nightmare of what had happened. 

"Now, Rick and I are going somewhere to have a little private conversation. My men know what their jobs are. Why don't you start without us, princess." Negan told Michonne. "And, take care of my lovely Lucille for me, a few minutes." He handed her the bat, as he turned away, dragging Rick behind him. 

Negan didn't go far, stopping at the first house they came to, pulling Rick up the steps to the front door, then pushing him through it. Luckily the house was an empty one. Negan hadn't really cared. If there had been occupants he would have gotten rid of them. Rick stumbled inside, catching himself before he fell. At least Negan had let go of him. His stomach still felt uneasy though. He didn't like being alone with the man. There was something off about him. 

Rick turned to face Negan, backing up a couple steps. Negan's grin was back in place. "Now, what did you have to say to me that had to be so private?" Rick was irritated. 

Negan looked at the man in front of him, just drinking him in. Rick Grimes was gorgeous, as he stared at him, with cerulean eyes so intense Negan almost lost himself in them. He took a moment to scan Rick's person, taking in luscious lips that he could fantasize about, and soft curls meant for fingers to run through, and a lean tight sexy little body built for porn thoughts, which Negan was having plenty of, and, he took a couple steps forward, causing Rick to back away. Negan frowned, starting a pursuit he hadn't meant, backing Rick into a wall, where the pursuit ended with Negan's hands against the wall, on either side of Rick's shoulders, effectively trapping him, way up in his space, causing the beauty's eyes to widen, and his breath to quicken, as he let out a small gasp. 

Negan just couldn't help himself, leaning in for the prize, his lips capturing Rick's for a kiss. But Negan barely got a taste of their sweetness, before Rick jerked his mouth free, letting out a cry of distress and shoving Negan away, trying to slide away along the wall. But, Negan grabbed Rick, pulling him into his arms, holding his struggling body in a close embrace. 

"Why, Rick. I think you're a tease. You shouldn't do that to a hungry man. Don't put out an offer if you don't want someone to respond, gorgeous." 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rick gasped. "I didn't put out any damn offer!" Rick was starting to panic, when he couldn't free himself, not wanting anyone to touch him against his will, alone as much as Negan was doing to him right now. 

"You were fucking teasing me, baby; backing away, daring me to pursue, all wide-eyed, letting out that little gasp when I closed in, wanting me to kiss you. Then, you want to cry wolf. Well, it doesn't work that way. When you offer a kiss, by God you are going to deliver. I'm not into head games. This guy don't play that way. I know you are no fucking innocent, that doesn't understand what they're doing. You've had some experience. Now, you are going to deliver on that damn offer of yours!" Negan's hand caught in Rick's curls, pulling his face forward to meld their lips into one. 

And, Rick was transported back in time. He and the Governor were supposed to be working out an agreement, so he would leave Rick's group alone. And, the meeting had gone that direction at first. Then, the man had put out something else necessary for them to come to an agreement. He wanted Rick. At first, Rick hadn't understood the words, 'I want you, Rick', thinking he wanted Rick to work for him. He had tried to tell him, politely, that he was the leader of his group and had no plans on joining Phillip's group. That's when the man laughed. 'I don't want you to join my group, Rick. I want to fuck you! And, not just once, either. I want you on a regular basis. You agree to that, and we can seal the deal with the first fuck right here.' 

Of course, Rick refused. But that hadn't stopped the man. He pulled a gun, which both had agreed not to bring to the meeting, an agreement of gentlemen, so to speak. Rick rose from the table, backing away, with the man rising, to follow. Then the hand with the gun flew out suddenly, slamming into the side of Rick's head, dazing him. Before he could get his wits back, the man had him on the ground, both hands around his throat, strangling him, until he lost consciousness. When he came back to himself, it was too late. His pants were off, his own belt, binding his hands together, his arms pulled over his head, fastened to the post in the center of the building. Phillip had ripped his shirt open, too. His hand slapped over Rick's mouth, threatening him if he made any noise, telling him he'd kill any of his people that tried to rescue him. 

Rick tried to plead with him, but he wouldn't listen, forcing Rick over onto his stomach, using spit for lubrication, shoving fingers into Rick, trying to stretch him. Rick wanted to scream, at the pain of the probing fingers. And, he literally bit through his lip to keep from screaming when the fingers were replaced with something so much larger. He thought he was being ripped apart as the cock forced into him. Phillip thrust and thrust until he had worked himself all the way into the virgin ass, his groin smashed agaist the lovely globes of Rick's ass. Tears streamed down Rick's cheeks, as he pulled out, only to slam back in. He reached around, twisting and pinching Rick's nipples roughly as he fucked him. 

Rick couldn't stop the moan that slipped out at the extra abuse, and Phillip slapped the back of his head, twisting his nipple harder, as he slammed back into his ass hard. He began to talk dirty to Rick, then, telling him how wonderful and tight his ass was, and how good it felt on his cock; as he continued to twist his nipples viciously and slam his cock into him, then grinding down to get in deeper, adding to Rick's pain. Then his hand slid down Rick's stomach, finding his limp member, and began to stroke it roughly, bringing it to life. He told Rick he was going to make him come, because he wanted his tight little ass to clench down on his cock, to give him a better orgasm. 

Phillip acheived his aim, finally, roughly stroking Rick to an orgasm, fucking Rick through his own orgasm, releasing inside him, then laying on him for a while after, kissing, and sucking at his neck. Finally he pulled out and got to his feet, reaching down to pull Rick over onto his back, before freeing his hands, telling him to get dressed, as he refastened his own clothes. When Rick had finally managed to get his clothes on, hurting, bleeding, in more than one area, blood seeping into his mouth from his badly bitten lip, while the more intimate bleeding was hidden, and his cheeks were stained with tears, Phillp had grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him hard, exploring his mouth with a greedy tongue, before shoving him away. Then, he thanked him for the use of his exquisite ass, telling him that he wouldn't need to fight him next time, since he had nothing left to protect, his virtue having been taken, saying he thought he'd just have Rick ride his cock next time, since he could use the workout, being such an easy fuck, not really putting up much of a fight, after all. And, he sent Rick back to his people, believing they had an agreement in place. 

Rick had put the bullet in the bastard himself, and it hadn't been enough. He wished he could have made him suffer as much as he had. And, nobody ever knew, except Abraham, who'd found out accidentally, and had been there to save his life, when he wanted to end it. He had been the one to confort Rick, and he had kept his secret. Rick had not even told Michonne, and there was no way he could have told his son. So, he just pretended it had never happened, dealing with the nightmares with only Abraham's help, the big red-head giving him secret ways to cope with them, because he dealt with his own demons from his military time, and had ways to save himself from eating a bullet, so Rick could, too. Rick had told his people there was no deal, and they had attacked Phillip's group when they came for their next visit, unaware and unprepared. It was over quickly, every one of Phillip's group dead, including The Governor himself, whom Rick had shot point blank in the face, spitting on the body afterward. 

Of course, Phillip's town had retaliated, bringing the war that destroyed the prison, their home. But, Rick's group had won, even though there was nothing left for them, and they had lost most of their own people in the battle as well. So they had left the prison, finally finding the town of Alexandria. And, now. Negan had laid claim to not only Alexandria, but all who lived their as well. 

And, at the present moment, he was staking a claim on one Rick Grimes, who was too emotionally fragile to deal with the assault on his person. His mind was overwhelmed, and he passed out in Negan's arms. 

Negan was shocked when Rick went limp in his arms, lifting his head to see that the beauty was unconscious. "Holy shit, darling. If you aren't just a hothouse flower, fainting like a damn old-fashioned southern belle. Now I've seen it all, baby." Negan bent slightly, one hand sliding behind Rick's knees, and he lifted him into his arms, carrying him to an empty bedroom, dropping him down on the bed. He stood up , looking down at the man, whose lips were puffy from kisses, thinking how delectable he looked. But, he wasn't one to take advantage of an unconscious man. He went and sat in a chair, waiting for his lover to wake up. 

Rick came to a few minutes later, and once he saw Negan he scambled across the bed to get as far away from him as possible, his heart pounding in fear. 

Negan began to laugh, which confused Rick even more. "Damn, darling. If I was gonna ravish you it would already be done. I can say you are a first. Ain't had nobody faint from my kisses before. That's gonna be a little incovenient when we make love, because I am definitely into a lot of mouth on mouth, but not such a fan of mouth to mouth. What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" Rick snapped. 

"All I did was kiss you, sweetheart, and you wanted that." Negan argued. 

"I didn't want it, you asshole. Why would I want you to kiss me? I have a girlfriend, if you haven't noticed. And, we are very happy together. You killed two of my friends. I despise you. So, where would you get such a ludacris idea that I would want you to kiss me?" Rick snarled. 

Negan saw Rick's point, now. Maybe he had misread some things. Maybe it had only been his own wishful thinking. Oh well, no harm done. And, Rick certainly had a luscious mouth that he had every intention of tasting again, as soon as he found another excuse to kiss him, and he was sure he'd find one. 

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me." Negan grinned. "I guess we'll just have to go find the rest of those sorry fucks and join the party then. Need to get Lucille back from that Nubian princess, anyway. Well, come on sugar. Time's a wasting. Let's get the show on the road."


End file.
